Kaiser Heart
Kaiser Heart '''is a persistent world and a action server with a focus on strategy and character development. The server's setting centers around a war between three reigns. It has been developing since 2004, and it is still active and the most played server in Brazil. '''Restrictions This server has no restrictions. Overview Kaiser Heart is an action module which started construction in 2004 and is active to this day. This is a mature and extensive module, containing over 800 areas, 1300+ different types of creatures, 1900+ scripts, 3800+ unique items (not counting random). According to the 2011 statistics, it was the 35th most played module in the world, the 7th most played action module in the world, and the first of Brazil. This module is based on the game "The Legend of Kaiser", considered the second best RPG Maker (2000) on elections made by #RM2k from 2000 to 2002. This was achieved with great effort, thanks to a policy of expanding participatory, with a high degree of interaction and respect between players. In fact, since the implementation of Mantis requests Kaiser Heart had 2000+ players, owning 88% of the suggestions met, 98% of minor bugs resolved, 95% of major bugs and 98% of critical bugs, and always trying to maximize these numbers. The official site have an average of 200+ page views / day, with 40+ active players and maintaining a daily average of around 6 players (unfortunately, due to a drop in the number of Neverwinter Nights players). We have a dedicated server, and common problems in many servers as lag or serious programming errors rarely occur. This is a Portuguese module, although due to the core of Neverwinter Nights is in English, it is possible to foreign play it too. In fact, we had many people from Italy and Latin America who played with us. Story The good city is Maone, famous for harboring and training so exceptional warriors for many, many years; and Shorinryu is the bad city, with a huge army. Moreover, there is also a neutral reign, which base is Unimaster Tower, which has a small army, but has 12 legendary riders who can only be killed with a technique – also legendary – called imosmaker. Shorinryu is led by Aheado, brother of Dan Kaiserheart, and wants to dominate the world through the power of fear. Dan Kaiserheart is the former leader of Maone army, which is led by Sasquatch Jr. who is now also in combat. And Unimaster is led by Akira Resiak, a legendary knight who legend says was blessed with the power of immortality. In the module Kaiser Heart, Dan disappears and there is a war for world domination. Maone wants to defend the good, peace and justice; Shorinryu prizes by fear, hatred and cruelty and Unimaster just struggle for freedom. Choose your side and join our family. Kingdoms Maone: United defenders of good. They want order and progress to the world. Shorinryu: United defenders of evil. They want to enslave humanity, especially inhabitants of the kingdom of Maone. Unimaster: Tower with a small number of soldiers who want to maintain the current status of the world. Despite the small size, they are extremely well trained and is considerably higher than the two main warring kingdoms. Ragnarass: Kingdom of renegades. When was the capitals of kingdoms dominations new combatants have no other choice but to join this group of fighters - to survive miserably. Module Data The module is very large, and system information that compose published on our official website: www.kaiserheart.co.nr (in Portuguese). Access To access it you need a registration and login on our local server (http://kaiserheart.servegame.com:8081), and it can be accessed directly by using the Neverwinter Nights IP kaiserheart.servegame.com. It is a 24/7 server. To play at Kaiser Heart is necessary to have both expansion packs (Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark), CEP 2.4, and the Kaiser Heart Player Pack. The download of all needed hak paks is available on our website.